


Lion tamer

by alexcat



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Micah and Nathaniel have odd Christmas lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion tamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SIAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIAN/gifts).



> Beta: Larian Elensar  
> Author’s Note: This is supposed to have Micah/Nathaniel, BDSM, and leather. It does. And I could not have done any of it without Larian.  
> Spoilers: A small one for Incubus Dreams  
> For Sian.

LION TAMER

Nathaniel knew what he wanted for Christmas. And he knew from whom he wanted it. He just wondered how he was going to get it. He had been trained to be submissive and he was, dangerously so, but he longed to feel what he felt with his other masters. Raina had been cruel and sadistic, but he had needed her gift. 

Pain. 

He wanted someone to give him all he could take and then some. He wanted a certain someone to give it to him. 

He wanted his Nimir-Raj. He wanted Micah. 

* 

Micah sometimes felt like he was Anita’s wife. As much as he loved her, and he loved her madly, he sometimes needed to master someone. And he knew who he wanted. He wanted Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel was submissive to everyone, and would be pleased to submit to him.

*

Anita knew what both wanted. They had told her, each making her vow not to tell the other but neither noticed that she didn’t vow. She didn’t quite know what to do that though. She really didn’t want them to be together but *she* wasn’t willing or able to give either of her cats what they wanted. 

Perhaps she should tell Micah what Nathaniel wanted. She’d have to think about it. She sometimes longed for a simpler life but she knew she would never give up the love she had with all her… mates, as she thought of them for simplicity’s sake.

*

“Are you sure? I don’t want to offend him.”

“Micah, Nathaniel has never been offended by someone offering him a chance to submit. You know that.”

Micah nodded. 

“He did have one request.”

“Oh?” 

“Black leather. He’d love to have you in black leather pants.” Anita grinned at him. He was blushing. She’d never seen him do that before. “I’m sure you’ll um … yeah, you’ll do fine.” 

*

“He said yes?” 

Anita could see excitement rising in those lilac eyes. She nodded. 

“Do you think there is something wrong with me that I want that?” 

She had to admit to her it still was very odd, but the leopards had been taught submission and Nathaniel was so damned young that he had learned extraordinarily well. Too well. He never knew how much pain was more than his body could take. 

But she trusted Micah and so did Nathaniel. 

“No, Nathaniel, you know I don’t.” She hugged him and it seemed to soothe him. 

* 

Nathaniel and Micah talked first. Micah had to be sure that he understood what they both expected. And they agreed on time and place. Jean-Claude had some rooms at the Circus that would work fine. 

The whole evening had an air of unreality to it from the start. Nathaniel had had Jason help him get ready. He would be kneeling naked in the middle of the room. No cuffs, no restraints…just Nathaniel naked. 

“Why am I so nervous?” He asked Jason. “I’m not normally like this.”

Jason kissed his cheek. He would be jealous but being jealous of Nathaniel was like trying to catch the wind. “Micah is important to you. You want to please him. There is nothing wrong with that.” 

Nathaniel hugged Jason. “Thanks.” 

“I have to leave you while I still can,” Jason finally said as he left the room and Circus. Tonight he wanted company, soft, warm, female company. 

*

Micah came into the room, clad in leather pants and boots, nothing more. He was not tall and not very big. In fact, he and Anita wore the same size clothes most of the time. But no one was fooled by his size. Micah was coiled power ready to spring. Sexuality oozed from him as it did Nathaniel. 

“Hello, Nathaniel. You may speak now…” 

Nathaniel nodded. “Good evening, Master.” 

The room was a cage like the ones that circuses use to keep lions and tigers in. There was a stool. Nathaniel was sitting on his haunches on the stool, naked, with his long hair drawn back into a braid and twisted so it would not hang down his back. Micah held a whip in one hand as he advanced upon his kitty. 

He had seen Nathaniel and Jean-Claude do the show at Guilty Pleasures and was much more aroused than even Anita knew. He wanted to claim the boy himself. He *was* his Nimir-Raj and, therefore, was naturally his dominant. He wanted to give him what he wanted. 

He cracked the whip next to Nathaniel’s ear, watching him jerk at the sudden movement. 

“You are out of practice, my kitten.”

The whip snapped again. Nathaniel did not move, did not even blink. The next one barely touched the skin of his thigh, the only evidence that it had actually struck him was the tiny red mark that the knot left. Micah saw lilac eyes darken and dilate. He could feel the cat coiling inside Nathaniel. 

“That’s better.” 

Micah went to the box of goodies that Jason had brought earlier and rummaged around a bit. He chose a lavender plug that had a hoop handle on the non business end with a fluffy lavender tail attached. He grabbed a bottle of lube and drizzled a bit on it. 

“Hands and knees on the stool.” 

Nathaniel obeyed quickly and made absolutely no sound as the thick instrument was pressed into his body. Micah wondered if the boy really was perfect at this. He knew what Nathaniel was capable of taking. He had seen Raina’s video. 

“Do you like that?” 

Nathaniel nodded, not looking up. 

“Now I want you to stand with both hands and feet on the stool and I want your little tail to stick up for me. And I want to sit and look at you for a while. If you move a muscle or make a sound, I will have to punish you.” 

Nathaniel nodded again and moved into the position that Micah had demanded of him. He was a study in grace as he moved, a dancer with a cat’s agility. Micah grabbed his chair and sat down, studying the beautiful creature before him. Nathaniel’s shoulders were magnificent, wide and strong tapering down to a slender lower body. His body was devoid of hair, shaved or waxed until it was a smooth as child’s body but most certainly all adult. The evidence of that was thick and heavy. 

Micah watched. Not a movement. He could see the strain on muscles, how hard it was to keep the plug in, but his kitty was controlled and well behaved. He picked up his whip and with a lazy flick of his wrist, let it pop the air near Nathaniel’s tail. Not a twitch. Sweat began to trickle down hard muscled skin. Tendons and veins stood out. Micah knew that the oxygen to those muscles would finally give out and Nathaniel would collapse and he meant to catch him before that happened. 

The whip slashed the air again as the minutes ticked slowly by on the clock. It left only a tiny bite here and there on the lovely smooth skin of the wereleopard. The more time passed, the harder it was for Nathaniel to stay in position. But he did. Micah kept the whip erratic to keep Nathaniel off his guard. It didn’t matter. He knew it wouldn’t. Minutes turned into half an hour, an hour until Micah saw the signs of his fatigue, of the ends of his inhuman endurance.

He rose from his seat, not saying anything, just moving closer as he watched a slight tremor start in Nathaniel’s body and watched him try to stop it. He moved closer and put his arms around Nathaniel. 

“Time to let go. I have you. You were perfect.” 

Nathaniel obeyed as flawlessly as he did all evening and let Micah move him down, slipping the plug out and carrying him to an adjoining room to get some fluid in him and bathe his wet, salty body. 

He slid out of his own clothes and after he bathed the tired young man, he slipped in the bed beside him and pulled him close. 

“How did you like your Christmas present?” 

Nathaniel smiled sleepily and answered, “Perfect.”

“Mine was too.” Micah kissed his forehead and held him until he went to sleep. 

~end~


End file.
